


Am I the One for You?

by CaneofDirtyhands



Series: You're the One for Me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto is just overthinking and trying to sabotage something that hasn't even happened yet, Insecure Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo doesn't do anything bad, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Pre-Relationship, Stereotypes, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaneofDirtyhands/pseuds/CaneofDirtyhands
Summary: Bokuto had rarely, if ever, been insecure about his status as an omega.And then Kuroo Tetsuro happened.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: You're the One for Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Am I the One for You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Haikyuu!! fic, and I have a very shit memory. I literally finished seasons 1-2 a couple of weeks ago and finished season three last week, and yet my head is empty. At this point I'm just pulling the plot out of my ass completely. I also have a lot of trouble writing dialogue because I don't know how to function as a human being.
> 
> Now about this A/B/O universe.
> 
> Alphas aren't asshole horndogs who go around assaulting everything with a pulse. They're naturally protective and often have more muscle composition and height. They show affection through gift-giving and voluntary submission.
> 
> Betas are less instinct-bound than alphas and omega. Their noses are weaker as well. Their scents are usually subtle yet calming.
> 
> Omegas have heats every four months with suppresents and two months without. The are usually more nurturing and give affection more easily.

Bokuto had rarely, if ever, been insecure about his status as an omega. 

Sure, it had been a little strange to suddenly fall into a heat he had never even thought to prepare for since it had seemed so obvious to everyone else that he would end up being an alpha. Bokuto is loud, rambunctious, excitable. He is tall and broad, his strength easily matching that of any alpha he’s been in contact with. Of course it was a huge surprise to everyone he knew that he presented as an omega.

When he returned to Fukurodani after his first heat during his first year smelling of lavender and brown sugar instead of the stereotypical alpha scents like  _ bonfire  _ or  _ w o o d,  _ brows had been raised and double-takes had been performed. Bokuto? An omega? How absurd! Not only is it rare for a male to present as such, but it’s  _ Bokuto. _ Loud, strong, bumbling,  _ masculine _ Bokuto.

People could say that his status as an omega is the reason that he is so affectionate, but the truth is that showing affection is just a  _ Bokuto  _ thing and not an  _ omega  _ thing. It’s not strange for an alpha to show affection either, but is something rarely seen through the haze of stereotypes that flood peoples’ everyday lives. It is certain stereotypes that had caused Bokuto to be shunned by the omega population in his school, strange looks being thrown his way and uncomfortable stares. 

When he had been asked how he felt about being an omega, he would reply that he felt no different than before. Yeah, things smelt different, and he was actually  _ attracted  _ to alphas no instead of just having a passing curiosity. Despite the stereotypes surrounding his secondary gender, he found no shame in what he had presented as. 

When he was asked how it felt to be so  _ different,  _ he laughed and said, “What’s it matter to me? It’s not like I changed that much. I’m an omega. What else is there to it?” 

He played volleyball and he played it well, even though his strange in-game mood-swings would have to be worked on. Thankfully, their team had Akaashi to keep him in line, or at least keep them together while Bokuto was in the middle of a self-deprecating fit. Other than that, his status did nothing to affect his power on the court.

No, Bokuto had never been insecure about being an omega.

And then Kuroo Tetsuro happened.

  
  
  
  


At first, Bokuto didn’t feel any different around his new alpha friend from Nekoma. Bokuto was happy to finally have someone who could match his energy head-on. While he appreciated his friendship with Akaashi, the beta was the complete opposite from him. They meshed well as a team, but they were not a perfect fit.

Kuroo was different in many ways from Bokuto’s other friends. He may appear calm, cool, and collected, but he can be just as rambunctious as Bokuto is. He’s sly and confidant, often seen with a smirk plastered on his handsome face, ready to cause some sort of mischief. Due to their shenanigans, both Akaashi and Nekoma’s beta setter Kenma had their hands full trying to reel the duo in (although Kenma preferred to ignore them and let them get into any trouble they deserved).

It wasn’t until their third year, when both of them had been voted in as captains of their teams, that Bokuto started to notice something off about his feelings toward Kuroo.

He had never denied finding someone attractive or finding their scent nice, but it was mostly platonic. He thought Akaashi was very pretty, and that he often found his scent of lavender and oranges quite calming despite how muted it was based on his status. 

But Kuroo was different.

Bokuto didn’t just find him attractive; he was attracted  _ to  _ him. His limbs were no longer too long for his body, awkward and gangly like they had been in their first year. While he remained quite lean, he wasn’t skinny. His shoulders had broadened out, along with his chest. His face was almost completely free of baby-fat, revealing a strong jawline and sharp cheekbones. He was the definition of confidence, and to Bokuto, he was so  _ alpha. _

_ Alpha?  _ he thought to himself as he looked at Kuroo out of the corner of his eye. They were currently in the midst of one of their usual training camps along with the addition of Kurasuno. They had been training with Tsukishima, an interesting bespectacled omega with inferiority issues, and were now resting on the steps leading into the gym just before curfew. Sitting so close, Kuroo’s scent was perfectly accessible to Bokuto’s strong nose, and he was confused _.  _

Alpha. He’d never thought of someone like this. Akaashi was Akaashi; Kenma was Kenma; and up until now, Kuroo had been Kuroo. All of a sudden, he was  _ alpha.  _

When had he started thinking this way. When did Kuroo’s attention make him feel so warm? When did his scent make him  _ want?  _ What did he want? It was Kuroo, and Kuroo had never made him feel this way before. It was so strange and foreign he could barely even describe it. Were these feelings new or had he been experiencing them for longer? If so, how long has it taken him to notice his... _ affections  _ towards his friend?

He was taken out of his spiraling thoughts when the alpha next to him bumped against his shoulder with his own. The sudden contact made him jump, his head shooting around to look directly at Kuroo, not unlike a startled owl. 

“You okay?” Kuroo asks, his usual smirk softer around the edges. “You became a little quiet there for a moment.”

Bokuto immediately jumped back into his hyperactive persona, shaking off his previous thoughts in order to reassure the object of his new-found affections that he was fine. It wasn’t long before they had to return to their respective rooms in order to avoid being found after curfew, leaving Bokuto alone with his thoughts.

He  _ liked  _ Kuroo Tetsuro. His friend. An alpha who would probably never go for an omega like him.

  
  
  


His new insecurities were not like his usual bouts of on-court self-deprecation. Playing volleyball, he could bounce back-and-forth between two emotions like the snapping of a rubber band (mostly with the help from an exasperated Akaashi). However, these insecurities originated from outside of his sport and from something he rarely ever had to deal with. He had crushes in the past, mostly fleeting and brief, and would easily be brushed off. But this was  _ Kuroo,  _ his  _ friend.  _ With his usual crushes, he never had to worry about whether or not they would return any feelings for him because he simply did not care, his attraction mostly based on looks and, occasionally, scents.

But with Kuroo, he not only appreciates his handsome face and his scent of chocolate cosmos and sea salt with a hint of gladiolus (not that he actually knew what he smelled like; he just knew that he liked it), but he likes  _ him.  _ He likes his sarcastic nature and teasing jabs, and the easy nonchalant way in which he carries himself. He likes that he doesn’t shy away from giving affection despite societal views, and the sweet little gestures he’ll do to show his friendship. He likes his competitiveness both on and off the court, and the spark that shines in his cat-like eyes whenever a challenge is put before him.

His brain had never before supplied him with the thought of Kuroo being not only attractive as a person, but as an alpha. Bokuto’s mind rarely ever worked like that. But now that his mind is working  _ like that  _ when it comes to Kuroo, he started to look at himself differently, too.

Bokuto does not fit in with Japan’s societal views about omegas. He is an oddity, an outsider, who may be an omega based on instinct, scent, and biology, but he is not a  _ good  _ omega. What even is a “good” omega, anyway? Small? Weak? Compliant? Pretty? Quiet? He was none of those things, but neither were a lot of omegas. They, however, were overlooked. 

Bokuto has very few features that would define him as an omega in the eyes of others. His scent is sweet and alluring. His observant golden eyes are framed by long lashes. He’s insanely affectionate, often past the appropriate level. But he isn’t delicate, and he isn’t necessarily nurturing in a sense. He lacked the softer curves a lot of other omegas formed after their presentations, instead sporting hard muscle from hours spent on the court or out running.

Would Kuroo like him? Would he like him as an omega?

  
  
  
  


Shortly after the training camp ended, Akaashi noticed there was something off with Fukurodani’s ace. He was just as good on the court as he has always been; just as excitable and his smile just as big. But there was something in his eyes, and when the beta’s nose was working exceptionally well, he could smell something sour under the sweet taste of lavender on his tongue lingering in the air. 

They were sitting together in Akaashi’s class for lunch. Bokuto had rushed from his own class in order to be able to eat with his friend, easily brushing people off with a smile and a wave as they tried to garner his attention. 

The beta studied the black-and-silver haired omega who was currently chewing slowly while staring out of the window, his chin resting on one closed fist. He looked lost in thought, his eyes glazing over and remaining quiet instead of enthusiastically chatting Akaashi’s ear off like he did after every other day.

He waits a moment in order to figure out how he wants to ask his question before deciding to keep it simple. “What’s up?” he inquires.

Bokuto’s gaze turns from the window and lands on his friend, still chewing. He sits there for a heartbeat as if he had forgotten that a question requires an answer before finally swallowing his food, plastering a smile on his face, and replies, “Nothing much. You?”

_ Too simple, Keiji,  _ Akaashi sighs internally and then tries again. “No, I mean, is something wrong? You’re acting weird.” He pauses. “Are you injured?”

The spiky-haired omega shakes his head. “No! I feel great!”

“Is your heat starting soon?”

Most would probably shy away from a question like that, but Bokuto was not like most people.

“Nope. That doesn’t happen until another few months.”

He’s not injured. He’s not on the brink of his heat. This is definitely not one of his little self-deprecation episodes. So what else could possibly be distracting him so much?

“Then what’s wrong?”

Instead of immediately answering, Bokuto sits and stares before his face slowly turns red. Akaashi’s nose may not be as strong as an alpha’s or an omega’s, but he swears that the subtle scent of brown sugar becomes strong.

“D-uhhhh, nothing’s wrong! I’m totally fine,” the omega forces out. If his stuttering and blushing hadn’t given him away, then the sound of his shoe repeatedly tapping the metal leg of the table definitely would have.

Akaashi sighs outwardly this time, crossing his arms.”If something’s wrong, then you need to tell me. Will this affect your performance during practices?” It hadn’t so far, whatever  _ it  _ is, but who can say how long that will last?

“No, it won’t!” Bokuto protested.

“Tell me,” said the beta.

The omega hesitated.

Another sigh. He does that a lot in Bokuto’s presence. “If you tell me, then maybe I can help you with whatever is bothering you.”

Bokuto finally relents, sagging back in his chair and heaving a sigh of his own. “I like Kuroo.”

“...That’s it?”

Golden eyes widen and his mouth gapes. “What do you mean ‘that’s it?’ I’m going fuckin’ crazy!”

Akaashi holds his hands up in front of him, palms facing toward his yelling friend. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make your feelings seem insignificant, but I really don’t think it’s something to worry over, and I could already tell.”

“Huh?”

To Akaashi and some of the other players on the Fukurodani team, it seemed obvious that Bokuto had taken a liking to the tall middle-blocker. Not only did he seem especially happy and hyped to be around him, but his scent became sweeter as well. Even Kenma had picked up on it at some point, ever the observant setter.

“Nothing. You just shouldn’t worry about it.”

Bokuto looked down at his hands where they rested on his lap, twirling his thumbs. “I’m not  _ worried.  _ I’m just super confused, man. I mean, I’ve never felt this way, and Kuroo’s, like, my  _ bro.”  _ A pause. “Maybe I’m a little worried.”

Akaashi managed to get Bokuto to cough up all of his insecurities onto the desk they were sharing, listening as his friend stuttered out his thoughts of his secondary gender and how he was viewed in the eyes of others. When the black-and-silver-haired boy was done, he had shrunk back in his seat completely as if he was subconsciously trying to appear as small as possible. This wasn’t his normal “dejected mode;” this must have been eating at him for a while.

He looks the omega over before taking a deep breath and says, “If someone truly disrespects you enough to not like you just because you aren’t a stereotypical omega, then they don’t deserve you.” Bokuto looks surprised and tries to speak, but Akaashi continues. “If you’ve never worried about this before, you shouldn’t be worrying about it now. Even if you are different from a large portion of the omega population, that doesn’t make you a bad omega. See how Kuroo feels before jumping to conclusions.”

“I really don’t think he looks at me in that way.”

  
_ Oh, Bokuto,  _ the beta thinks to himself.  _ If only you knew... _

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned on making the whole thing a oneshot, but I aint got patience for that shit. I wanted to make this because there really isn't enough omega!Bokuto content that isn't super 1) badly written 2) borderline morally wrong and 3) totally horny af. This will get horny but not in the weird horny, y'know?


End file.
